One In Love
by Beyond open waters
Summary: Ahiru loves Fakir, Princess Tutu loves Mytho.
1. Ahiru

One In Love

Ahiru

--

"I'm just a duck. A plain old duck."

She wanted to be more than that, she wanted to be able to dance a pas de deux with the Prince. The Prince that she always watched dancing.. alone. Dancing alone.. yet so beautifully. His dance was lovely but lonely. She wanted to join him and the dance would loose it's loneliness. The dance would be lovely and complete. But she was only a duck, a plain duck. Fakir always comes to her rescue and shows sweet kindness to her.

"I am Princess Tutu."

She dances beautifully, gracefully and perfectly. She wants to return the pieces of Mytho's heart and save him. She wants to protect his heart from the monster raven. Fakir is also an important person to her.

"I'm just like a duck, clumsly and no where near graceful."

Ahiru wanted to be as good at ballet as Rue, a beautiful girl in the special class, so she could dance a pas de deux with Mytho and save him. She danced just as a duck would, clumsy and off-balance. She wanted to save Mytho and restore his heart. But she also has feelings for Fakir that she can't quite figure out.

--

_Please review. Flames are welcome and of course compliments, any type of feedback. Next time: The Prince._


	2. The Prince

One In Love

The Prince

--

"Princess Tutu.. "

Always so lonely and empty without his heart. His dance was lovely but as more and more fragments of his heart are returned, his dance became more and more beautiful. He searches for Princess Tutu. He talks to Ahiru, Fakir and Rue. He becomes more and more alive as his heart is returned.

"Will you give me your beautiful heart?"

With the feeling of love drenched in the raven's blood, he becomes like the raven, searching for a heart sacrifice. His true self fights the raven that possesses him, but can't get through. He's helpless. He needs Princess Tutu and The Knight.

--

_Please Review. The same thing, All kinds of feedback are allowed and encouraged. Next time: The Knight._


	3. The Knight

One In Love

The Knight

--

"Moron."

He wants to protect Mytho. He's the Knight that guards and serves the Prince. The fate set for him is tragic, for a period of time, he cannot help but be scared. But a knight scared of his fate? How can he stay that way. He has a special power as a direct descendant of Drosselemeyer. He has feelings for Ahiru that he may not be aware of just yet.

"A duck drowning? Not too bright are you?"

He may seem scary and mean on the outside but you must never judge a book from it's cover. He does possess a great deal of kindness. He also has feelings just as anyone else.

--

_Please Review. Flames and any other type of feedback are welcome and encouraged. Next time: The Second Princess, A Raven._


	4. The Second Princess, A Raven

One In Love

The Second Princess, A Raven

--

"There is no Rue."

The beautiful Rue. A graceful and lovely dancer. She seems like the perfect match for Mytho. But she doesn't exist.

"Love only me."

Princess Kreahe. The Second Princess, A raven. She searches for a pure, beautiful heart for her father, The Raven. She wants to be loved. She wants Mytho. She wants him to love her. Only her. She's beautiful and strong, yet evil. She's confused.

"I'm sorry, Father!"

The Daughter of The Raven. She needs a heart sacrifice. She wants to be loved.

--

_Please Review. All types of Feedback are welcome and encouraged. Next time: Chapter 1: The Story Begins._


	5. The Story Begins

One In Love

Chapter 1: The Story Begins

--

The morning dew that floated in the breeze carressed Ahiru's face as she rushed to her ballet class. She opened the large class doors and instantly bowed down lowly and shouted, "Sorry, I'm late!"

A Silence?

And then the Nutcracker began playing.

Ahiru lifted her head, expecting to see Mytho dancing, but instead Fakir was circling the floor.

"F-fakir.. ?"

For only a spilt second there was darkness. And then her vision cleared amd she was staring up at a cieling. The cieling of her dorm. She sat up, looked at the clock and quacked.

She raced down the pathways, the same as in her dream, rushing to get to class. _What if this is just the same as my dream?_ _What if it'll be just like that morning when I met Mytho in the classroom? _She slowly opened the door amd peeked inside. Like in her dream, the Nutcracker was playing and there, Fakir circled and danced across the floor.

Fakir was beautiful, graceful.. Ahiru slowly stepped inside, hoping she wouldn't disturb Fakir. But that hope was crushed when Fakir suddenly ceased his dancing. He turned in her direction.

"What are you doing?" he asked sternly.

"Eh.. I um.. I was.." Ahiru couldn't put words together. It was enough just watching his lovely dancing, but when he suddenly asked her that question, the shock of it all wouldn't wear off as she searched for words.

Fakir sighed. He began walking toward Ahiru. He reached out to her with one hand, "Dance with me?"

"M-me ?"

Fakir nodded. He stepped closer.

Ahiru hesitantly took Fakir's hand and they began dancing.

They glided across the room so gracefully. Ahiru immersed herself in the dance and in Fakir's eyes. His eyes were deep and cloudy, yet overwhelming and beautiful. Even the clumsy and ungraceful Ahiru felt beautiful as she danced with him. She felt like time stopped as they danced and they would go on like so for the rest of eternity. Even in such a town as the one they lived in, they knew they wouldn't be able to go on forever but they didn't waste a second of the time they did have. They were off in their own universe as they danced a pas de deux together.

But of course, the dance had to end, and Neko sensei entered the classroom. They froze and turned to see the person who interrupted their dance. "B-beautiful.." Neko sensei stared at the two, "Dances like these lead to love.. which leads to dates.. which leads to m-m-marrige!" Neko sensei began rolling around on the floor.

Fakir cleared his throat and began walking away, leaving Ahiru standing in the middle of the classroom. She began to go after him, but Neko sensei stopped her, "Ahiru san. I am very impressed! You danced so much more gracefully then usual! It was fantastic!"

"T-thank you, Neko sensei.."

_Fakir!_

--

_Please Review. All types of feedback (icluding flames) are welcome and encouraged. Next time: Do you Remember?_


	6. Do you Remember?

One In Love

Chapter 2: Do you remember?

--

"I don't."

Fakir answered coldly. Ahiru stared in disbelief upon hearing his answer. She had asked why he had danced with her that morning and she recieved a confused stare from Fakir. Then, she'd asked if he remembered. His answer left her stunned and bewildered. was it a dream? A fantasy? She wasn't sure. So Ahiru began walking away, not bothering to say anything more.

"Wait."

Ahiru paused.

"..."

Fakir wasn't sure why he'd told her to wait. Was it because he didn't want her to go? He thought about it without remembering that Ahiru was waiting.

Ahiru turned around and walked back to Fakir. At first, he didn't notice. But as she got closer he lifted his head and whispered,

"I'm sorry."

--

It was the middle of the night and the dorms were peaceful and quiet. Ahiru could not seem to sleep for some unknown reason. She sat on her windowsill gazed at the oppisite dorms, the boys dorms. As she gazed, she soon noticed silhouette behind one of the dorm windows. She recognized that window as Mytho's and Fakir's. She watched confused, bewildered and unsure of why anyone would be up at this time. What time was it? Ahiru couldn't bring herself to move for the fear of losing sight of the figure. She was too curious (and maybe a bit too tired) to give up. But in mid-thought, the figure turned to face her. Ahiru froze. The figure kept watching. She tried to turn away, but couldn't. Why? The way the figure locked his unseen eyes to hers was enough to paralize her. This is a bit too crazy. She must've be dreaming.. or maybe having a nightmare.

--

The next morning, in class Ahiru couldn't bring herself to look at neither Fakir and Mytho (it could've been either one of them). Pike and Lilie of course were suspicious of Ahiru's intense mood. On top of that, she had dark circles under her eyes and kept dozing off. By the end of the day she was engaged to Neko sensei (Author's note: That was a joke.. incase anyone thought I was serious.. ).

While Ahiru was walking across campus, her jewel began glowing. She paused and looked around.

"I dance to guide your heart!"

She transformed into Princess Tutu and began running in the direction she felt the presence in.

--

Mytho.. the raven part of him, was with a girl from the ballet class.

"Will you give me your beautiful heart?"

"Yes." Came the empty response from the girl.

"Stop!" Princess Tutu danced in, "Will you dance with me?"

The girl turned and faced Princess Tutu, "No. I'm with Mytho!"

"Aiko chan. You musn't give him your heart."

"Why not?!"

--

"Princess Tutu.."

"Mytho!"

_I have to save him. I have to do something about his heart. Is it really possible for me to fix it?_

_The feeling of love drenched in the Raven's blood.. is it possible for me to fix that?_

--

_Please Review. All forms of feedback are welcome and encouraged. Next time: To Save Him.._


	7. To Save Him

One In Love

Chapter 3: To Save Him..

--

The Morning dew stuck to the grass and the sun hid behind the clouds. The smell of rain floating in the clouds drifted in the air around the children who were on their way to ballet class. Ahiru walked with her mind elsewhere, unable to enjoy the lovely but gloomy morning. she thought of how she would ever save Mytho. Was there a way to pull the fragment out.. painlessly? Maybe she should first collect all the other emotions and feelings of his heart..? What if Mytho has to do it himself? Maybe he has to fight back at it and restore is feeling.. If so, how and when will he do so? Would it be difficult? Ahiru began to feel a throbbing pain deep in her head. Figures.

--

Fakir noticed Ahiru walking with a hand pressed angainst her forehead. He quickened his pace and soon caught up to her. "Oh.. hi Fakir."

"Are you alright?"

"Ahahaha, yes, fine!" She laughed nervously.

Fakir glared at her.

"Eh.." Ahiru shifted under his gaze "It's just a headache."

"Are you worrying about something? Like Mytho?"

He read her. Completely.

She sighed.. ".. Yeah."

"I can't hear you." Fakir seemed to be mocking her.

"Yeah!"

"You want to save him?"

"Yeah."

"So. What did you think up?"

"Eh?" Ahiru hadn't really thought up much-- that is before getting a headache.

"While you were worrying, did you think of any way to save him?"

".. Not really. I was wondering if he'd have to fight it himself."

Fakir stared ahead, eyes narrowed.

Ahiru continued, "If we could do it, is there a way to painlessly pull the piece out?"

"Pull it out?"

"Yeah.."

Silence. Fakir was obviously thinking deeply about it. His eyes blankly stared ahead, focused on nothing in particular but the image of Mytho. The way Mytho is now that is.

--

Rue, heart wavering, always approached Mytho with love. All she hoped for was to be loved. Loved by Mytho. And have Mytho love only her. But is it true that she honestly loves him? From the very depths of her heart?

Would she ever be loved?

Would she ever love?

--

Mytho.

A fairytale Prince.

A kind Prince.

A lost Prince.

Ahiru wanted to save him.

From what?

From the raven of course.

How?

.. That answer is unknown.

--

How would she save him?

--

_Please review. All sorts of feedback are accepted and encouraged. Next time: Taking action._


End file.
